


Let's meet in a dream

by kurofye



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Shounen-ai
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24603718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurofye/pseuds/kurofye
Summary: Chuyện về một ngày Mukuro lại gặp Tsuna trong mơ...
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi





	Let's meet in a dream

**Author's Note:**

> 1 chiếc one-shot ngắn đến không thể ngắn hơn để mừng sinh nhật sớm Mukuro-sama <3 Tên fic hơi phèn nhưng tui đã bí ý tưởng rồi nên là...

Tsuna có thể cảm nhận cơ thể mình đang được đặt trên một bề mặt mềm mại, quanh chóp mũi cậu lúc này đây là mùi hương của sương sớm, mát mẻ và dễ chịu. Những tia nắng dường như cũng không muốn làm cậu tỉnh giấc quá sớm nên chỉ phát ra ánh sáng dìu dịu. Nếu là bình thường chắc là cậu đã tranh thủ ngủ tiếp rồi, nhưng rồi có gì đó đang thôi thúc cậu mau thức dậy. "Đành vậy" - Tsuna tự thì thầm với bản thân và mở mắt.

Chớp chớp mắt để làm quen với ánh sáng, Tsuna bắt đầu nhìn xung quanh. Lạ thay trần nhà quen thuộc và chiếc võng mà Reborn hay nằm không xuất hiện, thay vào đó là một bầu trời xanh ngắt với vài đám mây đang trôi lững lờ. Bản thân cậu thì đang nằm trên một bãi cỏ xanh mướt êm như bông. 

Rõ như ban ngày là Tsuna đang ở chốn đồng không mông quạnh dù cậu nhớ rõ là 2h sáng hôm qua cậu đã lê tấm thân rã rời vào giường sau khi làm xong đống bài tập mà Reborn giao (còn làm đúng hay sai thì cậu không biết). Trong thoáng chốc não cậu boss trẻ đã nhảy số ra 7749 lý do quái đản để giải thích lý do mình nằm đây, phải chăng là do não cậu bị tổn thương sau mấy cú đá cảnh cáo của Reborn lúc cậu ngủ gục hôm qua? Hay là do cậu làm sai hết đống bài tập Reborn giao nên vị gia sư nổi máu S quăng cậu ra đảo hoang? Chà, trường hợp nào thì cũng không ổn hết. Tsuna vội bật dậy.

\- Kufufu, tỉnh sớm vậy Sawada Tsunayoshi

Thì ra ở đây vẫn còn một người nữa, nhưng nếu có thể thì Tsuna mong là mình ở một mình còn hơn.

\- M-M-Mukuro?! Anh làm gì ở đây?!! Mà đây là đâu???

Mukuro nãy giờ vẫn ngồi yên lặng cách Tsuna không xa. Nhìn cậu tự nhiên hoảng hồn bật dậy cùng vẻ mặt hoang mang cực độ mà khóe miệng anh nhếch lên lúc nào không hay.

\- Bình tĩnh đi, chúng ta đang ở trong giấc mơ của cậu mà thôi. Ta nhớ cậu đã trải qua trò này 1 lần rồi mà kufufu

\- H-Hình như có chuyện này thật. Nhưng sao anh lại vào giấc mơ của tôi nữa? - Tsuna nhăn nhó trả lời anh, rõ ràng là không tình nguyện thấy thanh niên đầu dứa biến thái này trong mơ. Gặp anh ngoài đời cậu còn quay đầu chạy được chứ trong mơ thì đành chịu.

\- Kufufu ta chỉ đi dạo và "tình cờ" ghé vào giấc mơ của cậu thôi. Phải nói là khá khen cho cậu đó Tsunayoshi, phong cảnh trong mơ của cậu nhìn hữu tình lắm kufufu. Ta còn tưởng sẽ thấy mấy cảnh bậy bạ gì nữa chứ~

Mặt của cậu trai tóc nâu đỏ lên với tốc độ còn nhanh hơn người yêu cũ trở mặt. Trời ơi còn ai khổ hơn vị boss trẻ đời thứ 10 của nhà Vongola không?! Ngoài đời thì bị gia sư đàn áp, giờ trong mơ cũng không yên thân nữa. 

\- Bớt nói mấy lời biến thái đi cái tên này! Tưởng ai cũng biến thái như anh hả? Cái tên đầu dứa biến thái stalker này!!!! - Sawada Tsunayoshi giận quá mất khôn đã gào lên với Mukuro thế đó.

Nói về cách chọc giận Mukuro thì hẳn D-word là hàng top của top rồi. Anh nhếch môi cười "hiền" với Tsuna rồi dần nhích sát lại mặt cậu. Hình như ai đó sắp gặp rắc rối rồi...

\- Kufufu Tsunayoshi yêu dấu, để ta nhắc cậu là ta đã đi qua 6 kiếp rồi đó nhé. Con trai tuổi cậu nghĩ gì ta còn không biết chắc? Phản ứng dữ như vậy, bộ chưa từng ấy ấy bao giờ hả cậu trai tuổi trẻ chưa trải sự đời?

Thật ra Mukuro chỉ muốn bắt nạt cậu chút thôi, ai ngờ càng nhích lại gần cậu, thuật sĩ sương mù xịn xò nhất Vongola lại cảm giác như vừa lọt vào ảo giác cực mạnh. Nhìn đôi tai đỏ lựng và đôi môi hồng hồng đang mím chặt vì xấu hổ của cậu tự nhiên tim anh cũng tăng tốc theo. Lần đầu tiên trong đời anh muốn đặt môi mình lên môi ai đó... và anh làm thật. Gì thì gì chứ Mukuro chưa bao giờ cố ngăn tham vọng của mình.

Nói thì dài chứ diễn ra thì nhanh. Lúc Tsuna nhận ra thì Mukuro đã cạy miệng cậu xong từ lâu, lưỡi anh còn đang quấn lấy lưỡi cậu kia kìa. Có 10 siêu trực giác cậu cũng chẳng đoán được là tên đầu dứa này sẽ làm vậy. Đống cảm xúc ngổn ngang trong lòng làm số IQ vốn đã không cao mấy của cậu tụt xuống âm, não cậu biểu hiện là nó đã đứng máy, duy chỉ có trái tim là đập càng lúc càng nhanh. 

Chẳng biết qua bao lâu Mukuro mới buông tha cho môi câu. Vẫn khuôn mặt cười cười đáng đánh như mọi khi, anh hỏi:

\- Ồ hình như ta hơi quá trớn rồi thì phải. Kufufu cậu Vongola Đệ Thập chưa chết máy chỉ vì một nụ hôn chứ hả? 

Mukuro thề là 6 đời anh trải qua chưa có đời nào anh thấy mặt ai đỏ hơn mặt Tsuna lúc này. Môi cậu cứ khép mở mãi nhưng nói không thành lời. Bầu không khí sặc mùi ái muội này chẳng biết sẽ kéo dài bao lâu nếu đồng cỏ dưới chân họ không bắt đầu chao đảo. Có vẻ là lúc Tsuna sắp phải tỉnh giấc để đi học rồi.

Mukuro đưa tay xoa quả đầu bù xù của cậu trai tóc nâu. "Mềm thật" - Anh thầm nghĩ. Anh im lặng chốc lát rồi nói vội:

\- À mà giấc mơ lần này khác hẳn với lần trước đấy nhé. Cậu tỉnh dậy cũng không quên nó được đâu.

Anh vừa dứt lời thì Tsuna cũng biến mất, xem ra đã bị gia sư nhà cậu ta lôi dậy rồi. Mukuro xoa cằm rồi cười mỉm, Tsuna mà thấy nụ cười này chắc sống lưng sẽ ớn lạnh rồi dùng X-burner nướng anh luôn quá. 

Nhưng hình như định nghĩa của 4 chữ "chiếm hữu thân xác" trong Mukuro đã thay đổi rồi...

1 ngày mới tốt lành ở Namimori lại bắt đầu, cũng là khởi đầu tốt lành cho tình yêu của một con cá và một trái dứa nào đó


End file.
